Reason For Rhyme
by crystalgardian
Summary: Hey Neuro, do you know the reason behind most nursery rhymes?" Neuro raises a skeptical eyebrow. "Are they not just children's drabble?" Yako shakes her head. "Nope." One Shot. CHALLENGE WINNER NOW POSTED INSIDE!
1. Reason For Rhyme

Meh, random drabble. Came to me while I was singing London Bridge while doing chores. CHALLENGE AT THE BOTTOM!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, duh.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yako sighs and lays her head on the crumbling bridges edge, She stares at the worn stone a few inches from her head.

Neuro had made her wait outside the mill while he investigated, and after he made her come all the way to London too. Geez.

Yako jumps up unto the ledge and slides down into a sitting position, her feet dangle a few feet above the soft blue water as it rushes by.

'Bored.'

Yako kicks her legs childishly, in and out, in and out.

She begins to sing in time to the kicks.

_"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London bridge is falling down, my fair lady."_

Her mom taught her many English folk songs in an attempt to help her daughter learn English.

_"Fill it up with iron bars, iron bars, iron bars, fill it up with iron bars, my fair lady." _

It worked. But part of it was because Yako had taken an English course at her school.

_"Iron bars will bend and break, bend and break, bend and break, iron bars will bend and break, my fair lady."_

She wouldn't tell her mom that though, let her believe it was all due to her teachings.

Yako smiles and leans back slightly to look at the blue sky, still swinging her feet.

_"Fill it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold, fill it up with silver and gold, my fair lady."_

Yako wonders how much longer Neuro is going to be in there.

Her stomach growls impatiently, she wants to go back to the town, there was a bakery there that had scrumptious looking goodies in the window display.

_"My fair lady we have none, we have none, we have none, my fair lady we have none, poor fair lady."_

She hears the old mill door open and shut, it screeches horribly.

'Finally.'

She can hear Neuro walking over the bridge towards her.

"Neuro,"

She calls twisting her head towards him.

He looks at her with a bored face.

"What is it dish rag?"

Yako smiles at the insult.

A small part of her whispers that it is just a bit sad that she is used to the name.

"Do you know the real meaning behind most English nursery songs?"

She swings her legs over to the solid side of the bridge and begins kicking the wall. Neuro raises a skeptical eyebrow.

"What meaning, are they not just children's drabble?"

Yako shakes her head.

"Nope."

She looks over her shoulder.

"The tune is cheerful but the words usually depict a tragedy."

Neuro leans against the other side of the bridge, boredom settling on his features once more.

"Oh?"

Yako smiles.

"Yup. Like "Ring Around The Rosie."

Neuro looks off into the distance. Boredom really seems to be sinking in.

"_Ring around the rosie,_

There was a fatal disease at the time and one of the signs you had it was a big red circle with a black ring around it. This was from the bites of infected insects that had been traveling on sick rats, but the people didn't know that.

_A pocket full of posies,_

People would carry flowers around in their pockets to make themselves smell better because the sickness gave you a horrible smell, and flowers were supposed to make you better.

_Ashes, ashes,_

They would cremate the body to try to stop the sickness from spreading.

_We all fall down._

Everyone died."

Neuro quickly stands up and grabs Yako by her neck. "Oh, how interesting." He gives her his idiot look and then begins dragging her down the road towards the town.

'How interesting, these humans, teaching their children such morbid things. I will never understand them.'

Neuro grins evilly and smashes Yako into the nearest tree, Yako screeches.

'Never.'

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

M'kay, first things first, challenge for authors,

Write a one-shot about Neuro and Yako, you have one theme: Nursery Rhymes.

The fic. must be at leat 350 words, the longer the better.

The winner gets a fic on whatever he/she wants concerning Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro as long as the rating stays below M.

End date will be on June 30, I will post the winner here on July 1st.

GOOD LUCK!

Now fic notes, This kinda came off the top of my head, Think Yako and Neuro may be a bit out of character. Oops.

These probably aren't the official lyrics, these are just what I learned as a kid.


	2. CONTEST WINNER! YAY!

Yako nervously adjusts the microphone on the outdoor podium.

She glances up, and sees the multitude down below the outdoor platform staring at her.

She looks left, then right. She clears her throat, it looks like she is about to speak.

Neuro swiftly kicks Yako out of the way and pulls up the mike to meet his tall form.

"Hey everyone!" The crowd stays silent and stares at Neuro.

"Well, our little pig seems to be to much of a coward to speak..." Some shrieks are heard from behind the platform, they sound oddly familiar.

"And our writer is too scared to come out on stage herself..." Someone in a far off corner slinks down away from their computer screen, in the dim light we see the authoresses face red with embarrassment.

She glances over and then returns her gaze to the floor, glances over again with realization in her eyes and swiftly throws a chair. The flat screen T.V. Neuro had set up goes to static.

The crowd shifts uncomfortably, wondering when this will be over with.

"So..." Neuro continues in a falsely cheerful tone. "I will announce the winner of the contest!"

The crowd begins to mutter.

"Well then the winner is..... Drumroll please!" A drumroll magically is heard coming from no where.

"Cheerwine Reborn's Entry, 'rockabye baby!'"

A few of the onlookers begin to clap, the rest walk off, probably to finish there own stories, muttering about how stupid this was.

Yako leaps unto the platform from the back, her hair mussed, a microphone magically appearing in her hand.

"Well, there you go, Cheerwine Reborn please state your story request before the end of July and our authoress will get typing! If you send her a PM for it, please title it, 'Contest winner: Story request.' I would like to thank everyone for participating in cg's contest."

Yako smiles cheerfully before Neuro grabs her head and drags her away, probably towards a mystery.

_____________________________________________________________

Sorry! I posted it a little late .....


End file.
